Collision of Worlds
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: It has been fifteen years since Lyra Belacqua and Will Parry met in one world and parted company for their own worlds. Now the barrier between the worlds are crumbling and no one can stop it or heal the rips in the barrier. Can Lyra and Will again come together and fix things even to be parted again, or is their love the answer to heal things and keep them together this time?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Philip Pullman's charters or anything with His Dark Materials trilogy and am not making any money with this fanfic, just simply a change to share my version of a story with Will Parry and Lyra Belacqua and their friends, family and angels. Please read and review at your own enjoyment and sit back and allow me to take you on a ride of my imagination.

**Collision of Worlds by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter One:**

**Now Upon a Midsummer's day**

* * *

With both a heavy and tired sigh, Will Parry glanced about himself, as he sat upon a bench within the Oxford's Botanic Garden. His eyes than slowly closed, while he ran his right hand along the wooden surface of the bench he sat at his side. Slowly his eyelids lifted and he glanced around to notice the people who were moving about the garden casual going about their lives without taking notice of him. Of course, Will was thankful for that as he sat in silently for a few more minutes in his tan slacks and dark red sweater beneath his grey tweed jacket. "There might be hundreds of worlds between us, Lyra but I can still feel that you're here with me right now with Pan." Will whispered softly and affectionately as he glances along the length of the bench, he sat at. He then slowly reached out a hand and held it out in mid-air at where he felt one of Lyra's knees would be with her seated on the bench with him.

Will closed his eyes he took in a deep breath while he focused his imagine on what the mature changes to the sweet young face of his beloved Lyra would look like now, with her pale blue eyes like early winter day sky that was framed by dark slightly curly blonde hair. Will sighed contently as he truly thought over the sounds of the children, teenagers and even the adults around him in the garden that he could hear Lyra tinkling soft and soothing laugher before she seemed to speak quietly from a far distance away.

"I should have thought to find you're here of all places Will," a low and sweet voice abruptly interrupts Will's imagination and caused his eyes to bolt wide open to take in the sight of Dr. Mary Malone. Will's eyes quickly observed the older woman, who was now in her late to early fifties with long black hair tied up in a bun at the nape of her neck. He noted clearly that she wore a green blouse beneath a white lab coat and a matching green long ankle length skirt with flat black shoes, and of the most, he could see of her exposed feet, he knew that she was wearing some black tights. She wore silver-rimmed spectacles on with her slightly failing eyesight and her cheeks were slightly red from the chilly weather of the midsummer at noon.

"Yes well, as I told you Lyra and I promised to always come and sit for an hour on this bench every midsummer, Mary." Will reasoned with the Physicist that stood there before him, and was relieved that she smiled and nodded her head before moving to take a seat on the other side of the bench from Will.

"Will there isn't any need to explain yourself being here at this time, though I hope none of your patients or your mother is suffering with you being here." Mary Malone as she then turned to look at him while folding her hands into her lap and crossed one knee over the other beneath her skirt.

"Mum is being looked by my Dæmon Kir and the registered nurse Kathy Higgins, I hired when I started medicine school," answered Will while he then moved to sit up straighter on the bench before he rested his right hand over his left hand. He brushed his right hand fingers over his two remaining fingers on his left hand. "As for any patients I'm still a resident at the hospital and have just been able to get this day off since I started at Churchill Hospital, Mary." Will's dark emerald green eyes slowly glazed over as he breathed deeply and began to shut out his surroundings to try, and listen to Lyra within her own world from his. His concentration was rudely disturbed by a single droplet of rain that wetly splashed onto his forehead before it flowed like a river down his brow and then along the bridge of his nose.

"Will I think we should go inside now," Mary said as she rose from her place on the bench while more droplets of rain begin to descend from the dark and gathering clouds of the mid-summer day. She turned to expect Will to have rose from the bench and looked a bit shocked to see him remain in his place before she stepped up infront of him.

"I can't go Mary," Will said with a sad little smile on his face and then glances to the now empty bench beside him. "Lyra and I promised to sit for an hour and I have to wait that long before I can leave." Mary reaches out to grasps Will by his wrists and lifted him from the bench with all her strength and a slight grunt from a pain in her lower back.

"I am sure that Lyra would understand if you understand if you got under cover for a rain storm," murmured Mary as she then tried to lead the young, strong man with the still jutting jaw and short black hair whose fringe brushes over his eyebrows over his slightly sun kissed tanned face.

"No, Mary!" Will respond firmly back as he jerked his wrists from her grasps and then dropped back onto the bench. "This happens to be important to me just as she is important." Will said with a determination tone as he gritted his teeth and then stared very fiercely at Mary. It causing the Physicist and former nun to step back in a bit of fright at the behavior and devotion to the promise he made back fifteen years ago. It truly being devotion she had lost before she met the dirty-blonde twelve or thirteen year old girl, who had brought along Will into her life, when both Lyra and Will were on their own little adventure.

"Okay but if things get worse you best find shelter Will, you hear me?" She said as she begins to back away from the young man in his twenties on the bench. She looked over him while the rain begin to come down a bit harder and in more buckets of chilly wet down pour upon the Oxford's Botanic Garden.

"Ah, Lyra, she doesn't understand things between us does she," Will said as the rain begin to splash down over his body, the bench and the grassy ground and paved pathways of stone and gravel of the garden. "I hope you or Pan won't mind that Kirjava isn't her but I just couldn't leave my mother simply alone with the registered nurse. My mum isn't doing so well and I wish you were here and could give a reading on the Alethiometer, because I can't seem to help her anymore with my gifted touch." Will glancing around watching as gradually the droplets of rain begin to form small little puddles on the walk paths and in the short trimmed grass as Will tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "I hope you know how much I love you and I truly now regret not being able to spend my life in your world." Will said aloud though he knew that such a thing would have shorten his life, especially with no other known tears in the burrier between all the other worlds that existed side by side with each other in a botanic garden.

Though his body was being pounded with numbing wet water and though his body shivered with goose bumps on his flesh, he couldn't feel it. All he could feel at the moment with only the heat of his love and despair at being soon close, yet so much further apart from the young, rebellious, and impulsive girl he had met and fallen in love in a different world between his and hers.


End file.
